


Coupling Up

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Rape, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-01-03
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's what teenagers do, couple up.
Relationships: Isaac Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Taylor Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Zac Hanson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Amara sat at the breakfast table. Her older sister Astrid was fixing eggs. She loved the smell of eggs in the morning. Her attention though was taken to the living room where she heard a crash. Her and Astrid both went running in there. They found their younger sister Ashley sitting on the floor,"Ashley what happened?"

Ashley smiled up at them. She loved that they actually cared about her. She then got up holding her butt,"I fell down the stairs.

Astrid sighed. Ashley always was the clumsy one in the family. Just like their late grandmother Amber,"Next time pay more attention to where your going. Oh by the way Zac called this morning."

Ashley's eyes lit up. Zac was her boyfriend. They were both thirteen and had dated since they were eleven,"He did?"

"Yes," Astrid said going back into the kitchen. She thought Ashley was to young to have a boyfriend.

Amara looked at Ashley and smiled,"She's just jealous that you have a boyfriend and she doesn't."

Ashley laughed at that,"I'm thinking about sitting her up with Isaac though."

Amara sighed. She knew that Isaac was dating Valerie Brady. Her crush Taylor was dating Valerie's sister Leslie,"But he's dating Valerie."

"So they've been fighting recently," Ashley said as she put on her roller blades and picked up her tennis shoes.

"Aren't you going to eat?!" Amara yelled as Ashley went out the door.

"I can eat at Zac's," Ashley yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie was at Isaac's house with her two younger sisters Leslie who was dating Taylor and Heather who her and Leslie were trying to get with Zac,"So Zac where is your girlfriend at?"

Zac sighed. He knew that Ashley and her sisters didn't get along with the Brady girls,"She's probably on her way over."

"Oh," Valerie said. She had to think of a way to get Heather and Zac alone.

Leslie could sense Valerie's distress and took over,"So what about all of us go to a movie. Zac will you go too so Heather won't feel left out."

Zac was quiet. What if Ashley came by and he was gone. But then he didn't want Heather to feel left out,"Fine I'll go."

After thirty minutes of deciding what they wanted to see they all went outside to get in Ike's car. Valerie noticed Ashley coming first and nudged Leslie in the side.

Zac turned and saw Ashley coming up the driveway. He was in for it now.

Ashley walked up the stairs with her skates on and looked at Zac,"What's going on?" She saw Heather giving her dirty looks.

"We're all going to a movie and your not invited," Leslie said pointing to everyone except Ashley.

Ashley knew then why Zac was going because Heather needed a date. She looked him in the eyes for a few brief seconds then left.

"Did you have to be so mean Leslie?" Taylor asked as he grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs.

Zac looked around at every one then ran off the porch. He had to go after Ash. He didn't know how to explain it but he could feel her pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Zac took off running through the woods. He knew where she would be at. Their secret place. The place they shared their first kiss.

Ashley was crying as she sat in Zac's tree house. She heard someone come in and turned around. She looked and saw Zac. "Go away."

"No," Zac said going over to her and sitting down. He grabbed her chin and held it. "I was going so Heather wouldn't feel left out. Not because I love her."

Ashley looked him in the eyes. "How do I know I can trust you?"

She was about to turn her head away when Zac grabbed her and kissed her roughly but passionately.

Zac's hands were in her hair as he continued to kiss her getting more rough. He pushed her down on the floor of the tree house and pulled her shirt off.

Ashley pulled away from him. "No were only thirteen."

"So Taylor was thirteen when he first had sex," Zac said frustrated. he wanted to hurry and lose his virginity so his brothers wouldn't think he was a wimp.

"Yeah well I'm not Miranda and your not Taylor," Ashley said. She actually missed Miranda but Miranda was a slut.

"Fine. Can we have dry sex then," Zac said whispering in her ear.

Ashley just shook her head no. She didn't want any sex at all. She wasn't ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Zac looked out the window. It had been two weeks since the whole movie thing. Today was his fourteenth birthday.

Ashley sat on the bottom bunk. She watched Zac look out the window. She slowly unbuttoned the shirt she had on then slipped out of her sweats leaving her in matching black bra and panties. She was going to give Zac the biggest present of all. Her virginity. She had thought alot about these past two weeks and decided it was perfect timing.

Zac's attention was caught when he saw Ashley's sweats get thrown on the floor. He looked at her and nearly had a heart attack. God was she hot.

Ashley teasingly motioned Zac over to the bed. "Come here birthday boy," she said sedcuctively.

Zac got up and went over to the bed. He took a condom out of his pocket. He always carried one just in case.

Ashley slid on Zac's lap and began kissing him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back on the bed putting Zac on top of her.

Zac lifted her up a little undoing her bra and threw it on the floor. He looked at her breasts. They were small but he liked them.

Ashley grabbed Zac and turned him to were he was the one on his back. She took off his shirt adding it to the pile on the floor.

Zac felt goosebumps when Ashley started kissing his chest. She was driving him up the wall.

Ashley while still kissing Zac's chest undid his pants and slid them off. She left them on the bed though.

Zac moved and was now on top again. He slid off her panties. His eyes went over her now naked body. She was a perfect ten in his eyes.

Zac grabbed her hand and had her help him take off his blue silk boxers. After taking off his boxers Zac quickly put the condom on.

Ashley felt a little pain when Zac entered her. She knew she was bleeding little but not much. Amara told her that might happen the first time.

Zac felt her cringe when he entered her for the first time. He hated that she was in pain. He kissed her lips with all that he had.

Ashley felt her orgasm come and really started to scream. "God Zac! Go Faster!"

Zac felt a thrill at hearing her scream his name. He felt himself reaching the brink of cumming. He dug his nails into her back as he did.

Ashley held Zac as he finished. He was trembling little

Zac collapsed on the bed beside Ash. He pulled her into him kissing her forehead. "How was it?"

Ashley smiled at him. She didn't even have to think. "Amazing."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Zac said rubbing her arm.

"It's okay Zac. It only hurt the first few minutes." Ash said. It was sweet that he was concerned about her.

Zac got up and pulled Ashley up with him. "We better get a shower before my parents and siblings get home. They'll be here any minute."

Ashley followed him to the bathroom. She might have been thirteen but she was sure of one thing. She was glad Zac was the one she gave her virginity to.


	5. Chapter 5

Zac looked at Ashley's wet body and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her roughly trailing down to her neck.

Diana entered her house with her six other kids. They had been out doing shopping. Each getting a present for Zac. "Mackie can you go get your brother?"

Mackie obeyed his mother. He went up the stairs. He heard the shower on in the bathroom. He opened the door a crack and was surprised at what he saw. Zac and Ashley were showering together but also doing something they shouldn't. He ran down the stairs.

Diana saw Mackie come running down the stairs. She saw the look on his face. He was shocked. "Mackie what is it?"

Mackie looked at his mom. His eyes getting bigger. "Zac and Ashley are in the shower together. I think they're doing something they shouldn't."

Diana left Mackie standing there. As she got upstairs she saw Zac and Ashley leaving the bathroom. "Hello Zac and Ashley."

Zac stopped at the sound of his mothers voice.He knew they'd been caught. "Mom hi," Zac said turning to face his mom.

Diana motioned for Zac and Ashley to follow her into her and Walker's bedroom. After they were all in the room she had Zac and Ashley sit on the bed.

Ashley looked at Zac nervously.. She felt him lace his through hers.

Diana looked at them. She sighed. She knew Zac and Ashley would probably have sex but was surprised now that it had actually happened. "I was expecting this. I can't believe it came this soon. Zac I hope you used something."

Zac squeezed Ash's hand. He loved her so much. He was glad that it was her he lost his virginity to. "Yes I did."

Diana sighed in relief. "Now Ashley are you on birth control?"

Ashley shook her head yes. "Yes I am. Astrid started me on it when I turned thirteen."

Diana sighed another sigh of relief. She was happy that at least they were being safe. "I know I can't stop you two from having sex so all I can tell you is to keep using protection and lock the doors."

Zac started laughing as Diana left. He thought he was going to get yelled at. "I thought I was going to be in for it."

Ashley laughed too. She let go of Zac's hand. "I thought your mom was going to kill us."

"She could never kill me. I'm to cute to kill," Zac said as he cupped her chin kissing her. She had made him the happiest person alive.

Ashley moved her lips away from his and kissed his neck.

Heather showed up at the Hanson house. She wanted to drop by and say happy birthday to Zac since she wouldn't be at the party tonight. Diana told her he was upstairs so she went the stairs.

Zac started kissing Ashley's ear when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Heather.

Heather was shocked at what she saw. It nearly made her sick to see how much Zac loved Ashley Horton. Zac didn't deserve her. Ashley was just a gold digger. "Zac umm... I just came by to say happy birthday since I won't be at the party."

Ashley looked at Zac. She saw his eyes light up as soon as Heather entered the room. It was the same way she was whenever Zac was in a room. That's when Ash knew she was losing Zac to Heather.


	6. Chapter 6

After Heather left Ashley sat up and hit Zac on the arm. "Your falling for that slut aren't you?"

Zac looked at Ashley. Was she out of her mind. He only loved her. "Baby what are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Your eyes light up whenever she is in a room."

Zac looked at Ashley bewildered. She really was out of her mind. He did not love Heather. "Ash listen to me I only love you. No one else is in my heart."

Ashley looked in Zac's eyes. "I believe you."

Zac smiled at her. He couldn't lose Ash. She was to important to him. He would be lost without her. "So what started the feud with the Brady's?"

Ashley sighed. The story was well known in both families. "Well my great great grandmother Arabella liked Jason Brady. He was handsome. Big brown eyes. But Mischa Jones also had her eye on him. Mischa stole Jason from great great grandmother. Then there was my great grandmother Amanda. She loved Brandon Millian. He looked like a clone of Jason Brady. This time Hattie Brady had her eye on him. Brandon married Hattie while still dating Amanda. My late grandmother Amber was in love with Richard Pratt. Richard was different in his looks by one thing he had long hair. Sara Horton got pregnant and married him. My mama was the last Horton to lose her man to a Brady. Alyssa lost Mitchell to Brooke."

Zac looked at Ashley. The story was so interesting. "But Ash why are you so scared of losing me?"

Ashley looked down, "Because Arabella, Amanda, Amber, and my mama were the youngest of three sisters. The youngest always lost her boyfriend to a Brady girl. I'm the youngest right now."

Zac sighed and pulled her into a hug. He was going to make sure the chain was broken with Ashley. "I'm never going to leave you Ash. Your the only one I love."

Ashley felt tears come to her eyes. She was lucky to have a guy like Zac. She got off the bed and grabbed Zac's hand. "Come on let's go to the tree house."

"Okay," Zac said. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

After they arrived at the tree house Ashley grabbed a knife they kept out there and carved her initials on the side then handed the knife to Zac.

Zac took the knife and carved his initials under hers then drew a heart around it. "A symbol that our love will go on forever. I'll love you through the good and the bad I pledge to god."

Ashley smiled. "I pledge to god that I'll never leave your side when you need me the most. I'll be your soulmate forever."

Zac kissed Ashley once more smiling. He was lucky to have her in his life. Who could ask for more?


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley sat on the Hanson's couch that night. Zac's party was under way. She saw Valerie looking at her and laughing.

Valerie watched Ashley from the crowd of people. Heather had told her what she had saw this afternoon. It almost made her sick to think of it.

Ashley felt anger start to boil. Valerie had just mouthed gold digger to her.

Ashley bolted from her seat pushing Valerie up against the wall. "Call me that again I dare you."

Valerie pushed Ashley on the ground. "I will gold digger."

Zac heard the yelling from the kitchen. Both he and Isaac ran in there. Zac grabbed Ashley off of Valerie who had a bloody nose.

"That freakin bitch was calling me a gold digger," Ash said as she tried getting away from Zac.

"Well it's true, She is one," Val said as she got restrained by Ike.

"Anymore insults and I'll let her kick your ass," Zac said to Valerie as he carried Ashley into the kitchen.

"Zac I could've messed her up more if you'd let me," Ash said as she felt Zac put his arm around her waist.

"Why do you let her get to you? That's exactly what's she wants to get you riled up," Zac said as he kissed Ashley's head.

Ashley looked at Zac pouty. "I sorry. Me didn't mean to start a fight with evil mini bitch."

Zac laughed at Ashley. How could he ever stay mad at her for long. "God your so funny."

Ashley turned around and kissed Zac passionately. He smelled of musk cologne. "I have to go home it's nine-thirty Astrid will have a trip," Ash said parting and heading for the door.

Leslie who had arrived after the fight watched Ash leave. "Val have you seen Taylor?"

"Umm... I think he went over to Jason's house but he should be here anytime," Valerie said as she started dancing in the crowd of people.

Ashley walked down the road when someone grabbed her. She felt herself being dragged into the wooded areas near Zac's house. Ashley felt pain as she was pushed toward the ground. She looked at the guy who had her. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"You scream bitch and I'll kill you," The guy said as he pulled out a knife. Ashley started crying as she felt the guy rip off her clothes with the knife. She closed her eyes and thought of Zac. "Please stop. Get off of me!"

"I told you to shut up!" The guy yelled as he forced himself into her. He was getting a rush out of this.

Ashley felt him get up and heard him leave. She slowly got up but fell back down. She was bleeding bad. She let out a big scream.

Taylor who was walking home from Jason's heard the scream. He walked into the wooded areas and ran to a naked Ashley when he saw her. "Ash what happened?"

Ashley looked at Zac's brother. It had started to rain. She locked eyes with Taylor. "I was raped."

Taylor felt anger. How could anyone due that to Ash. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her nakedness. "I'll take you home," Tay said picking her up. He left her clothes there.

Ashley put her head into Taylor's neck and cried harder. "I feel so dirty and ashamed of myself," Ash whispered so only Tay could hear her.

Taylor started to cry. He remembered something he had put at the back of his mind. Something know one knew. He knew exactly how Ashley was feeling. He had once been in her shoes. He was raped by Miranda.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor rushed her upstairs before her sisters could see her. He sat her on the toilet as he started running water in the tub.

Ashley watched as Taylor ran the water. Why did he even care? He was not the type to care that much.

Taylor helped Ashley out of the leather jacket and into the tub. He had made sure the water felt just right. "How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel Taylor! I just got raped!" Ashley screamed.

Taylor lathered her hair up and slowly poured water over it. He watched her tense every time his hand went under the water. "I'm not going to hurt you Ash. I know what it's like to be raped. I was raped too."

Ashley turned and faced Taylor. Her eyes were huge now. Taylor had just told her something shocking. "Really?"

"Yes. It was Miranda. She told me to come over to her house. She had a surprise for me. After I arrived we went upstairs. We were making out and getting hot and heavy. Then I felt her take off my pants. I told her stop that I wanted to wait until I was ready but she told me to shut up and pinned me to the bed. I was telling her no over and over but she just wouldn't stop," Taylor said as he helped Ashley out of the bathtub.

Ashley saw Taylor began to cry. She never knew Miranda was like that. "But I thought you had sex with her willingly."

"Everyone thought that. That's what I told them. Miranda said that if I told she would turn it around and say I raped her," Tay said as he watched Ashley dress.

Ashley looked at Taylor and grabbed his hand. She knew deep inside her that they would always have a bond. "Tay will you go with me tomorrow to get my clothes."

Taylor moved some hair out of her face and smiled. "Sure."

Ashley left the bathroom and went into the hallway. She saw Astrid and Amara standing there.

Amara's eyes got big. Her sister had just came out of the bathroom with Taylor.

Astrid was shocked. Her baby sister had been in the bathroom with Taylor Hanson. "Taylor would you mind leaving," Astrid said her face getting red.

Taylor obeyed Astrid. He knew what it was like to have an older sibling pissed off.

Ashley looked at Astrid then took off after Taylor. She needed Taylor now more than anyone.

Taylor got to the stop sign when he felt Ashley grab him. He turned and faced her.

"Don't go home yet. Come back to my house with me. I'm scared right now. I need you to help me."

Taylor followed Ashley back to her house and into her bedroom. He knew she probably felt alone and like no one would be there for her but he would.

Ashley sat down on her bed Indian style. She still felt dirty. "You know before I got raped I gave Zac my virginity today. Will I ever feel like having sex again in my life without being scared of it?"

Taylor looked down at his hands. "I don't know. It might take awhile. I never had sex before and haven't had it since and it's  
been three years.. Leslie wants me to but I can't."

"Does she know you were raped?" Ashley asked as she laid down on her bed.

"Nope. The only person besides me and Miranda that knows is you. I've never felt comfortable telling anyone."

"Oh," Ashley said as she pulled Taylor in bed beside her. She wanted him to stay with her tonight. He was the only one who could relate.

Taylor laid down beside her. He put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. He knew Zac would probably be mad that he hadn't shown up at the party but right now Ashley's well being felt more important than his brothers birthday party.

Ashley cut off the lamp beside her bed and found herself getting closer to Taylor than she'd ever been. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep but it was a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley felt sunlight coming through her window and sat up. Taylor was still asleep. She got out of bed and sat in the chair at her desk reflecting on the night before.

Taylor woke and saw Ashley sitting in the chair. She was trembling. He got up and went over to her. "You okay?"

Ashley nodded yes but inside she knew she wasn't. "Tay do you remember how I met your family?"

Taylor thought for a second and then laughed. "Yeah. Dad was taking me fishing. You came along with a pole and asked if you could go. I hated the idea I even told dad to let you stay behind and take one of my friends but he didn't. He let you go along. Then you just stayed around us all the time."

Ashley laughed. At that time she thought Taylor was hot even though he was seven and she was four and a half. She heard her phone ring. "Hello."

"Ash it's me Zac. Will you come over? I want you to meet my new friend. He came to the party after you left," Zac said as he smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Sure Zac," Ashley said then hung up. She turned to Taylor. "He wants me to come over and meet his new friend he made last night."

Taylor grabbed her hand helping her up then went downstairs. He walked beside Ashley all the way to his house. "You go the rest of the way. I'll get your clothes and burn them."

Ashley nodded and went in the house. "Zac I'm here."

Zac came out with a guy following him. "Ashley this is Brandon. Brandon this is Ashley."

Ashley looked at Brandon her eyes getting big. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a scratch on his face from last night. "You bastard," Ashley said slapping Brandon.

Brandon held his cheek. That bitch. At least she remembered him. "Oww. You bitch."

Taylor entered his house and saw Ashley standing there shacking more than before. He grabbed her. "What is it?" He whispered.

"It's him. Zac's new friend. He's the one who raped me," Ash whispered.

Taylor looked at the guy. He was about seventeen. He pushed the guy to the floor and started beating up on him. "You bastard. Rape anyone again and I'll hurt you. You took advantage of Ashley when you raped her. You fuckin ruined her forever."

Zac looked at Taylor. What the hell did he mean Brandon had raped Ash? He pulled Taylor off of Brandon. "You fucker. Did you rape her? How could you even touch her? Your seventeen she is only thirteen," Zac said as he grabbed Brandon's shirt.

Brandon held his nose which was bleeding. "You wanna know Zac what I did? I had her screaming for mercy. She wanted it I could tell."

Zac threw a punch hitting Brandon square in the eye. "Your a piece of shit."

Brandon looked at Zac and Taylor then pushed past them looking at Ashley. "You bitch. You shouldn't have opened your mouth to pretty boy," Brandon said pointing to Taylor and left.

Zac walked over to Ashley and hugged her. "Ash I'm so sorry for you. I didn't know."

Ashley pulled away from Zac. "Don't be sorry for me," Ashley said as she ran out the door.

Taylor looked at Zac then went after her. "Ash don't pull away from Zac. He's trying to help you," Taylor said as he held her wrist.

"I don't want his help. He can't understand. No one can," Ashley said as she pulled Taylor into a hug. "No one can but you."

Taylor squeezed Ashley tight. She was so broken right now. "I'm here okay. I'm right here. Leslie won't even get me to leave you," Taylor said as he kissed her hair. "I love you," Taylor whispered loud enough so he could on;y hear.

Zac stood behind a tree and watched. How the hell could Taylor relate? Why did Ashley not want his help? He loved her. He wanted to be the one holding her right now. He felt like he had lost a piece of her to Taylor somehow. The piece of her that he loved so much.


End file.
